


Amazingly Jealous

by Trymebitch



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Jealousy, Smut, if you don’t like kinky stuff don’t read this, kinky in the second chapter i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: Eve is jealous that girls keep looking at Villanelle so they go home and fuck it out.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Amazingly Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing, I haven’t written anything in over a year.  
> Oh and this is for my mate Chloe.

One peaceful night out.

That’s what Eve wanted, just a peaceful night out for once. 

But of course that wasn’t going to happen because let’s be honest, look at her girlfriend.

Eve noticed how other girls would look at Villanelle, she tried not to care because she knew Villanelle would never even think about looking at them, but how can she not when every night they go out, a girl makes her way at their table and tries stealing her girlfriend.

They’ve never had a conversation about this before because Eve already knows that it would lead to them having a big conflict, she doesn’t want that but still she thinks about how the sex would be with an angry Villanelle.

Eve squeezes her legs and whimpers lightly, she would love to be fucked against a wall right now or right here on this table, with everyone watching them so all of these people know that her girlfriend is off limits.

Villanelle notices how Eve is moving in her seat slightly, “hey, you okay?” She asks in a whisper against Eve’s left ear.

Eve snaps out of her daydream and turns to Villanelle, “I think we should leave.”

Villanelle looks at her with a confused face but nods at her girlfriend.

As they get out of the bar, the street lights hit Eve right in the eyes and she flinches, Villanelle chuckles softly,”It was pretty dark in there, I’m glad I can see your beautiful face now.”

Villanelle turns to Eve and caresses her cheek softly, going in for a kiss. Eve moves her head and the kiss lands on her cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Villanelle asks in a worried tone, cupping Eve’s face, wanting to look into her eyes.

“They keep staring at you, I don’t like it.” Eve replies.

Villanelle is confused, but she giggles when she realises what’s wrong,” Aw, is my Baby jealous?”

Eve scoffs and turns to walk further, they had to get home, it was too late for them to be having this conversation.

Villanelle grabs her hand and pulls Eve into her body,”I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it,” She states in a stern voice.

She knew acting like an absolute asshole would get Eve to answer but what she didn’t expect was Eve actually getting turned on by her being rough.

“Yes Daddy, I am amazingly jealous.” 

Villanelle was definitely caught off guard, Eve has never called her that before. It was all new to both of them but Villanelle definitely didn’t mind the word that came out of the brunette's mouth.

Eve looked just as surprised, she’s never said that before, to anyone.

The blonde’s eyes got dark in a split second and she grabbed Eve’s face and connected their lips.

Everything stopped as they kissed under the yellow street light, their lips moving in sync and their hearts beating at a fast pace. Both of them moaned as Villanelle’s tongue made its way to Eve’s top lip, asking for permission to enter the brunette’s mouth.

Their tongues met in a slow but hot kiss, and the blonde’s hand made its way into Eve’s hair, tugging her head back so she could place kisses on Eve’s neck.

“No, stop, I’m still mad at you,” Eve said as she pulled back.

Villanelle stopped and Eve was sure that the color from her eyes disappeared, the stare piercing through her eyes into her clit.

The blonde grabbed her and and didn’t say a word, they both walked back to their apartment in silence.

When they got there, Villanelle closed and locked the door, the angry look in her eyes was very much visible and Eve was definitely excited but scared at the same time.

“You really think I would actually look at any other women when I have you right here, in front of me, looking like this?!”

Eve knew that she would have this reaction but the conversation needed to happen, as soon as possible so she could get it over with.

“How would I know, I don’t know what you do before I get home from work. For all I know you could be fucking one of those bitches from the bar. Don’t act like you haven’t noticed how they look at you.” Eve was mad, she didn’t mean to say that.

She also didn’t expect Villanelle to get so close to her and whisper in her ear,”Get in the bedroom, get naked and wait for me on the bed, on your knees.”

Eve felt her legs getting weaker as she realized what was about to happen. She nodded and gulped, making her way to the bedroom.

She took her shirt off as soon as she closed the door, her black ripped jeans were next and after her bra and panties were on the floor she walked to the bed, getting on her knees in the middle of the mattress.

She could hear Villanelle downstairs, searching for something. The footsteps were loud and angry, her feet stomping everytime she placed them on the cold ground.

Eve heard her coming up the stairs, her heart beating louder and she couldn’t hear her thoughts anymore.

The door opened and Villanelle entered with a red box in her hand, a white ribbon wrapped around it.

“This was supposed to be your birthday gift but you’re being very naughty tonight, baby girl,” Villanelle spoke as she placed the box on the bed.

“What’s in it?” Eve asked.

“You’ll find out later, get up, face against the wall.”

The older woman did as she was asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards the wall near the window. 

She stared at the wall, not asking any questions.

Eve felt Villanelle’s breath on the back of her neck as her hands made their way on Eve’s boobs, squeezing her already hard nipples.

“You’re going to be calling me daddy tonight, do you understand?” Villanelle asked.

They had never done anything like this before, it was new to both of them.

Villanelle planted kisses on Eve’s shoulder, making her way up to her neck where she bit and sucked on her pulse point.

Eve let out a soft moan, her hands raising and placing themselves in Villanelle’s soft hair, gripping tightly.

The blonde groaned and bit her neck harder, definitely leaving a mark they would only care about in the morning.

Villanelle flipped Eve around to face her, and pressed their lips together, this time not asking for permission and forcing her tongue into Eve’s mouth.

She gripped the brunette's hips with both of her hands and then worked them down to squeeze her ass. One of her hands slightly caressed Eve’s inner thigh.

She then placed it higher, rubbing softly at Eve’s clit.

Eve gasped and bit Villanelle’s lip, drawing a small amount of blood, the taste of the blood made her moan loudly.

Villanelle hissed and pressed harder and rubbing faster at Eve’s clit,”Is this what you imagined I would do to them, hm?”

Two fingers made their way at the older woman’s entrance, teasing her, not entering where they were needed most.

“Please daddy, put them in, I-I need you. Oh god.”

The blonde chuckled, bringing the fingers up to Eve’s mouth,”Go on baby, taste yourself for me.”

Eve sucked the fingers into her mouth and looked Villanelle straight in the eyes, knowing this would bring her pleasure.

Villanelle removed the fingers and replaced them with her mouth, moaning as she tasted Eve’s flavor on her tongue.

She moved down, placing kisses on her neck, then going up to her ear, biting slightly.

Villanelle went even lower, sucking and biting on her stomach, marking Eve.

She looked up when she got to her vagina, Eve was already staring at her with dark eyes, lust around them.

She loved making Eve squirm and making her wait but she wanted her to know that she was the only girl in her life and that she didn’t need to worry about anyone else.

She slowly licked her clit, moving in tight circles.

Eve gasped and grabbed her hair with one hand as the other one went to her nipple, playing with the small nub.

“I’m the only one who gets to fuck you like this, do you understand?” Villanelle asked and entered Eve’s tight hole with one finger.

Eve gasped at the sensation and nodded her head, scratching the blonde’s scalp with her nails.

Villanelle smiled and brought the attention back to her clit as one of her fingers pumped in and out of Eve at a slow pace.

“Fuck, go faster daddy, please!” Eve begged.

Villanelle then proceeded to tease Eve more and pulled her finger out, her tongue still moving in slow strokes on Eve’s clit.

“P-Please daddy, just fuck me!”

She pressed her tongue harder and in one quick thrust she entered two fingers in her hole, stretching her out and preparing her for what was about to happen later.

She sucked on her clit and felt her ching getting wetter, she knew Eve was close.

She pumped her fingers faster and harder with every thrust, licked faster even though her tongue was starting to cramp up.

“Oh god, oh fuck.” Eve moaned

“Let go for me, baby girl, let go for daddy.”

Eve’s back arched and her head went back, hitting the wall behind her with a thump, her legs started to shake and her voice got stuck in her throat, not being able to say anything besides whimper and she slid down the wall and into Villanelle’s arms.

“Get on the bed, baby girl. I’m not done with you.”

“Okay daddy, whatever you want.”

Eve slowly got up and walked towards the big mattress and placed herself on it.

Villanelle got close, leaned in, just like she was about to kiss her,

“Are you ready?”


End file.
